


Filth

by belivaird_st



Category: Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Cinderella has her dinner with the mice in the cellar.





	Filth

Ella laid out a kitchen dishrag filled with cubes of cheese and fruit on the dusty floorboards in the cellar. Her mice friends approached the feast; squeaking. 

“Now don’t you go hogging all the cheese, Gus,” Ella spoke with warning. “Everybody gets a fair amount this evening...” sitting on her knees, she carefully pinched three square cubes of cheese away from the heavysome looking mouse and dropped them back into the center pile. Jaq and Mary each had their own red seedless grape. The twins—Bert & Mert—were nibbling on a crust of bread. And Perla was busy cleaning out her whiskers with the water that was filled up from a silver thimble.

Ella then picked herself up off the floor and walked toward the bookshelf where she kept her broccoli veggie soup. Carrying it towards her beaten-down, cot bed, she sat cross legged and began to eat along with her furry friends.


End file.
